Tigress Rider
by Rusty14
Summary: Ithilwen, a young she-elf who was known as a 'Tiger Rider.' She was sent to Rivendell to accompany the Ring bearer to destroy the Ring, can she help or will the Ring change her. Raised by her tiger clan can she trust the men and try not to fall in love? Beta'd by Stargatefanatic123, please R&R


**_DISCLAIMER_****: I do not own Lord of the Rings, and I hope I do well for my first LotR story. And I didn't know about the title so I just suggested something. Along with the Elvish language I was having trouble with finding the right translator.**

**Name: Tigress Rider**

**Book: Lord of the Rings**

**Beta'd b: Stargatefanatic123**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Pairing(s);**

**OC/Legolas**

**Aragorn/Arwen**

**Others later on**

**_Summary_****: **Ithilwen, a young she-elf who was known as a 'Tiger Rider.' She was sent to Rivendell to accompany the Ring bearer to destroy the Ring, can she help or will the Ring change her. Raised by her tiger clan can she trust the men and try not to fall in love? Beta'd by Stargatefanatic123

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**-Animal talking-**

_"Elf talk"_

**"Dwarf talk"**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

**_-Child you know where you're meant to go- _**_a large blue tigress asked the elf from the sea of large tigers male and female as cubs' raced around them._

_"Yes Mother, I know where I am meant to go and what I am meant to do. I hope I bring you happiness for when I return to the pride" Ithilwen bowed her head to the leader of their family. The tigress gave a tiger smile to the girl who smiled softly back._

Sat astride a large tiger, dressed in a green tunic with small vine embellishments, black leggings and brown breeches covered by a pair of knee high, brown boots, a woman stared out on her surroundings with her blue/green eyes. Her blonde hair was hidden underneath her dark green cloak, a Lothlórien bow and quiver strapped across her back along with an Elven blade. Well aware of the markings that decried it as Tiger Ruler, Tiger's Roar running down each honed side, the woman shifted slightly, feeling the two daggers hidden inside her boots.

**-Sister, are you alright?- **The largest pure blue tigress in her band of tigers that were heading to Rivendell asked her**.**

"Yes Ethiriel I was just thinking about our last meeting with Mother, I can see Rivendell already," Ithilwen stated as they continued up the bridge.

The two guards who stood there were in shock when they saw a large blue tiger with a person atop of it. "State your business please," one guard ordered as the tigress hissed.

"I am known as Ithilwen of the tigers, Eruraviel sent me to the council meeting of Lord Elrond," Ithilwen stated as she showed the tigress mark on her upper arm. The two guards quickly bowed and stepped back to allow her and her three tigers access for the grounds.

A black haired elf also known as Lord Elrond came forward and bowed his head to her, _"Hiril Ithilwen, mae athollen Rivendell, amin varna ar' tanya lle coiasira sinome"_ **(Lady Ithilwen, welcome back Rivendell, I hoped your travels were safe and that you enjoy your time here)** he said as she carefully dismounted Ethiriel's back.

_"Hîr Elrond, amin hannon le ten' amin a' eska,"_ **(Lord Elrond, I thank you for welcoming to your home)** Ithilwen said as a woman with black hair as well came out to greet her with a smile.

_"Ithilwen, sut ier lle?" _**(Ithilwen, how are you?)** The woman asked as Ithilwen greeted her with a smile of her own.

_"Arwen, ta quel a' lle au',"_ **(Arwen it is good to see you again)** Ithilwen responded bringing the young elf into a hug.

Since she was a small child Elrond and Arwen have been the closest elves she has ever known to family, being raised by the tiger matriarch she has never had real contact with other being not animal like. So they taught her, her kin language as she would converse with them and understand them.

"I am glad you could join us Ithilwen," Elrond said in English as she walked with him.

"Has anyone arrived?" Ithilwen asked as she walked with her arm around Arwen's.

"The Ring bearer has with his company, would you like to meet him?" Elrond asked as Ithilwen nodded with a small smile. As they made their way up the stairs a small hobbit almost bumped into them if Ithilwen hadn't of stopped him.

"Peregrin Took," a voice boomed gaining the younger elf's attention.

"Oh please forgive me," the smaller one said bowing his head.

"It's alright, just be a little more careful," she suggested to him as he nodded with a bright smile.

"Yes milady, thank you," he said as he calmly walked back, a wizard walked out.

"Oh," he seemed surprised to see Ithilwen there, "Lady Ithilwen, I didn't know you'd be joining us this evening," Gandalf said as he smiled.

"Yes, I was sent to know the whereabouts of where the Ring is going. May I ask where the Ring bearer is?" Ithilwen asked her old mentor who smiled.

"Right through here," he said as Ithilwen walked after him when she bid the father and daughter farewell.

There she saw four hobbits; Peregrin was with them, there was only one dark haired hobbit as he turned to her instantly. "Oh hello," he said with a smile as she returned it.

"Hello there," Ithilwen said as she came in, there was an orange/sandy haired hobbit with a darker shade haired hobbit both looked at Ithilwen with curiosity.

"I'm Frodo," the dark haired hobbit said, "this is Sam, Merry and Pippin they came with me here," he said as he got ready to introduce Gandalf before the wizard just waved it off.

"Hello all, I am Ithilwen," she said as Sam raised his hand politely, "yes Sam?" She asked with a small smile.

"May I ask why there are large tigers walking around the court yard?" Sam asked as the other hobbits looked alarmed, but it must've been both Ithilwen and Gandalf's chuckle because they calmed down somewhat.

Ithilwen gently cleared her throat before speaking, "They are my company and my friends" the four seemed surprised as Gandalf gave off another chuckle. "Do any of you know what a Tigress Rider is?" She asked wondering if her kin's tales reached Hobbiton.

"I have, actually my uncle told me about another Rider as well. Um a Tigress Rider is a being who after being reared by a band of tigers. They are given a mark at the completion age, but one they get older they become more in control of a larger band of tigresses is that right?" Frodo asked Ithilwen's blue/green eyes watched him.

"Yes Frodo, that is correct. Is your uncle here by chance?" She asked as Frodo nodded.

"Yes he is, I could show you if you like," Frodo said as Ithilwen nodded and held out a hand to help Frodo. He took it and walked him as a blue tiger appeared next to them.

"This is Ethiriel she's my mount as I am her rider" Ithilwen introduced the two as Frodo let her sniff him over.

They walked until they came across a much smaller and older hobbit, "uncle this is-"

"Ithilwen of the Tigers" Bilbo said with a happy smile. "I remember hearing about you" Bilbo explained as Ithilwen sat next to him, "I travelled with a Wolven Rider once. She was such a sweet girl, always kept me company, never took 'no' for an answer, but she wasn't an elf, she was a dwarf, a short tempered one" Bilbo said as he chuckled while Frodo sat down as well to listen.

"You're talking about Aurora, like me she was raised by her company or pack as she always called them. She told me once that she travelled with a company of 15 I didn't know that a hobbit was one of them, I knew Gandalf travelled with her, he became my mentor soon after their travels" Ithilwen claimed as Bilbo smiled.

"I was sorry to hear of her passing" Bilbo said as his smile turned sad quickly.

"Yes we were all sad by it," she said as he nodded, Frodo looked intrigue by the comment. "After a Rider passes on, a new one is searched for; rarely do they come from the same bloodline. But if a mount is ever a new mount one's we have bound ourselves to usually are our life partners" Ithilwen said to Frodo who smiled.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" A male's voice broke their conversation as they turned to see none other than Aragorn, known better as Strider, with a bright smile on his face.

"Estel!" She got up and embraced the older man while Ethiriel yawned, showing off her teeth while Bilbo stroked her head.

"That is an old name _mellon nin,_" **(my friend)** he said as she smiled. But he laughed when Ethiriel pounced on him and laid on him while growling. "You are quite heavy _pîn iell_" **(little girl)** he said patting her head as she huffed.

"She is quite large for that name" Bilbo said laughing as Ithilwen giggled gently. "Last time I used that term was when… was when…" he trailed as even Ithilwen looked down. "Was when an old friend always showed up" he laughed as Aragorn was able to shove the tigress off before shooting up.

"The meeting will start as soon as everyone arrives now I will take my leave before I somehow become a teething toy for a few cubs" Aragorn claimed as Ithilwen laughed while watching him leave quickly before smiling as she turned.

"It was wonderful to meet you Bilbo, I will see you at the council meeting Frodo" she smiled as she left.

She walked through Rivendell with her hood up, "_Man i eneth lín?_" **(What is your name?)** A voice caught her attention. She turned and saw a blonde elf coming outside.

_"Ithilwen_ _i eneth nín, iest?"_** (Ithilwen is my name, you?)** She questioned as he came closer. She knew Ethiriel was watching their encounter to protect her in case something happened.

_"Legolas, ledhiach o man sad?" _**(Legolas, where do you come from?) **He questioned as she smirked.

_"Amin n'uma eska," _**(I have no home) **she claimed as Legolas looked curious before she smiled and bowed leaving the confused elf behind as he thought.

She felt a brush against her leg alerting her that Ethiriel came to her side. "What do you think my sister?" She asked the tigress who watched her with narrowed eyes.

**-You need to be careful on who you associate with Ithilwen, any one of these creatures could cause harm to those who would destroy the Ring-** Ethiriel hissed lowly as Ithilwen lowered her own head; Ithilwen had never been aggressive to people unless they deserved it.

"Yes my sister" Ithilwen said as an elf came to her.

_"Tel' omenta gín II a' nín hiril vuin," _**(The meeting is about to start my lady) **he said as she nodded.

_"Hannon le" _**(Thank you) **she said as he left.

* * *

><p>Ithilwen was sitting next to Frodo who was in between her and Gandalf as the rest of the representatives sat in the circle with Ethiriel around her chair just lazily watching the meeting. She was wearing a blue and purple dress she had borrowed from Arwen, it was a low neckline with dark purple flowing sleeves while the main part of the dress was blue and floor length.<p>

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor, Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it, you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo" he said gesturing to the small Hobbit who looked up to the two on either side of him. Ithilwen nodded as he stood up with the Ring and walked to the table in the center to place it down carefully.

The man who Ithilwen thought was Boromir placed his hand against his mouth in what she thought was awe at the Ring as Frodo sat back down sighing. "So it's true," he said as Legolas and the dwarf, Gimli, stared at the Ring with suspicion while Boromir stood up.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark" he started staring at the Ring. "In the West a pale light lingered, a voice was crying 'your doom is near at hand'," he came closer to the Ring, "Isildur's bane is found, Isildur's bane," Boromir mumbled reaching for the Ring. Elrond looked at Gandalf and Ithilwen with worry as they leaned forward.

Elrond shot to his feet as with a shout of "Boromir!" as Ethiriel got up with a snarl, with Gandalf who started speaking in Black Speech as Boromir jumped startled as the sky darkened quickly.

_"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul," _Gandalf shouted, startling Boromir to back up towards his seat. Elrond holds in head like he was in pain while Legolas grimaced closing his eyes, Ithilwen shut her eyes in pain while the voice echoed in her memory while Ethiriel looked with worry. _"Ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

Slowly the skies started to clear when he finished as Ithilwen breathed with relief as did others who felt the pressure of the speech. Elrond looked angered at Gandalf as Boromir sat down sighing.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris," he claimed as Gandalf looked exhausted.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West," he said as he looked at everyone. "The Ring is all together evil," he said sitting down tiredly.

Boromir shook his head as he stood back up, "It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor, why not use this Ring?" He walked around everyone staring at them. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the _blood_ of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him," he claimed trying to get them on his side.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master" Aragorn claimed as Boromir turned to him as many others did the same.

"And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked as Legolas stood up quickly.

"This no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance," the elf prince claimed as Ithilwen smirked at Frodo's shocked face.

Boromir gave a soft laugh, "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" He asked not believing the news that was given.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas finished as Boromir quickly turned making Ithilwen tense along with Ethiriel.

_"Havo dad, Legolas" _**(Sit down, Legolas) **Aragorn said as the elf complied.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir claimed. "Gondor needs no king," he finished looking at Aragorn.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot wield it," Gandalf said as Ithilwen turned to Gandalf in curiosity at what they should do.

Elrond standing up alerted her attention quickly. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," he claimed as Gimli stood up worrying the only she-elf present.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He shouted bringing the axe down. The axe shattered quickly making him fall backwards. Ithilwen felt Frodo jump and wince, Gandalf also looked worried as he made eye contact with the girl.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can I be made. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond said as he finished his speech. "One of you… must do this." He stared at everyone but made eye contact with Ithilwen. Silence quickly filled the council as everyone looked at one another.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor, it's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume, not with ten thousand could you do this, it is folly," Boromir claimed as Ithilwen fixed her gaze on the man.

Legolas quickly leapt to his feet, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond said? The Ring must be destroyed," he raised his voice at the man.

"And I suppose you are to do it?" Gimli shouted, staring at the elf.

"And what if we fail than?" Boromir asked climbing to his feet. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asked his voice rising as well.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted as elves stood up to argue. "Never trust an elf!" he shouted as men got up to argue their side.

Ithilwen sighed as she placed a hand on Frodo's head to soothe the small being as he stared at the Ring. He looked at the people as Gandalf stood up finally leaning on his staff to stand. Ithilwen's head started to ring in pain while Elrond placed a hand on her own, she gently shook her head as Frodo stood up.

"I will take it!" he shouted as Ithilwen closed her eyes while her tiger roared gaining their attention. "I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor," he said as everyone looked at him. "Though I do not know the way," he said, a little nervous.

Gandalf smiled. "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf claimed as he stood behind the hobbit.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword" Aragorn said as he kneeled before the boy. Who smiled, Ithilwen shared a smile with her longtime friend since he was a boy.

"And you have my bow," Legolas claimed coming up to Frodo.

"And my axe," Gimli said as Ithilwen stifled her laughter when he glared at the elf who sighed.

"You carry the fate of us all little one, if this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it one," Boromir said.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," Sam's voice caught their attention.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said as Ithilwen gave a gentle chuckle.

"Merry, Pippin come out," she called making the people turn to her confused.

The two came out as they looked startled. "How d-" Merry stopped when she pointed to her ears as Ethiriel herded them closer as Sam and Frodo smiled Elrond looked at Ithilwen with a smile.

"As I will join myself, no rider has ever passed up an opportunity to give their aide to help on a quest and you may rely on my brothers, sisters and myself to help you," Ithilwen claimed as they looked at her.

"And what help will a she-elf give us?" Boromir asked as Ithilwen locked eyes with him as her pupils shifted.

"A Tigress Rider has no need to explain herself to a man, Lord Boromir," she said**, **smiling as the man calmly averted his eyes.

"Very well, 10 companions that will go on this quest, the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond said as they smiled.

"Great, where are we going?" Pippin asked as they laughed or sighed at the small hobbit.

* * *

><p><strong>End of first chapter what did you think? R&amp;R please ^.^<strong>

**_~PW~_**


End file.
